


Let's not talk about it

by lemonskies



Series: Felix/Vicar Max [1]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Blow Jobs, Humiliation, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild D/s, but someone has to be the first and i guess its gonna be me, no one asked for this, no one needs this, there is no audience for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonskies/pseuds/lemonskies
Summary: Fuck, okay, maybe Felix was a little drunk and that’s why he was thinking those dangerous thoughts, because above all Vicar Max was wildly infuriating and not someone that Felix would ever want to be close with in any way. Not at all.--Felix gets drunk and accidentally falls into the wrong bed





	Let's not talk about it

**Author's Note:**

> The Outer Worlds has ruined my life and also awakened a couple things in me.

A moment of quiet was something that very rarely happened on The Unreliable. There were 6 people on the ship, 8 if you counted ADA and SAM, and someone was always up to something. If it wasn’t Nyoka loudly yelling at Max to stop hogging the bathroom then it was Parvati tinkering with any part of the ship she could find, or ADA making sarcastic comments at The Captain. No, quiet was definitely hard to come by, but now that Felix had it he wasn’t so sure if he liked it.

The Captain was out on another mission on Monarch with Parvati and Nyoka, leaving Ellie, Max and Felix behind on the ship to entertain themselves. Those adventures with The Captain could sometimes take days, forcing them to camp on the side of the road or sleep in sketchy inns, and those were just the times they _did _manage to get sleep at all, so he never really knew when they’d come back.

As exhausting as it all was, though, Felix loved the thrill of adventure. He loved watching all kinds of creatures and marauders fall before him. It really was kill or be killed, and there was nothing quite as exciting as nearly facing your death every day.

And he’d take it over hauling boxes any day of the week.

He did envy Parvati and Nyoka. What he wouldn’t give to be kicking mantiqueen ass right now instead of sitting in the kitchen by himself, waiting for The Captain to return and hopefully take _him _with them next time.

It really was too quiet, though. ADA was sleeping, or whatever computers did that was sort of like sleeping. Felix would have to ask Parvati or The Captain to once again explain how ADA worked.

Ellie was in her cabin with the door closed and locked. Felix found her hard to read. She mostly kept to herself on the ship, not really bothering anyone, so it wasn’t like he really got the chance.

Max was already asleep, or at the very least he was in his cabin as well. Felix didn’t really bother checking. He preferred to have as little contact with the man as possible. There was something about the vicar that made Felix’s blood boil. It probably had to do with the fact that he was just another cog in the corporate machine, helping keep the workers in line and suppressing any thought that could be a threat to The Board.

On top of that, though, he always treated Felix like a dumb, naive kid, someone who might be able to hold his own in combat, but hadn’t had much going for him other than that. It was infuriating and hurtful to know that no matter what Felix did, Max would always look down on him, because _he_ was so much better and smarter than Felix. Just because he went to prison and read a couple of books didn’t mean he was automatically better.

Except maybe Felix didn’t hate the vicar all the time. Sometimes he would talk about tossball with him, or he’d ask him if he was alright after a particularly heated battle, and those brief moments always made him feel vaguely warm inside.

Fuck, okay, maybe he was a little drunk and that’s why he was thinking those dangerous thoughts, because above all Vicar Max was rude and maddening and not someone that Felix would ever want to be close with in any way.

He rested his head on the kitchen table, feeling just a bit too fuzzy for his liking. He wasn’t absolutely smashed or anything, but he was definitely on the right side of getting there. Nyoka would call it “barely tipsy”, but Felix was pretty sure that she was drunk more often than not.

Ugh, he really had to get to bed. He was sure The Captain would wake him if they wanted him to come with them, so there was no reason for him to mope around in the kitchen, thinking about M- _not_ thinking about Max.

Had the hallway always been this disorienting? Felix stumbled past the doors, looking for the comfort of his own bunk, which took him an embarrassingly long time to find. It wasn’t his fault, all the doors looked basically the same.

As he walked into the room he noticed that it didn’t have the distinct smell of Rizzo’s Purpleberry Punch. Maybe The Captain finally followed up on their threat to spray air freshener into the vents to get rid of that “godforsaken scent”. It didn’t really matter, though, because his bunk was right there and he couldn’t wait to just… fall right into it.

“Wait… Max? The hell are you doing in my bunk?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Felix.” The Vicar was sitting upright in his bunk, holding one of those big books about his stupid religion and generally looking very unhappy to see Felix.

“What…? Oh, fuck…” Felix was practically sprawled all over him in a bunk that was definitely too small to fit two people, and he could feel his face heat up just from the look that Max was giving him.

“Yeah, you can say that. Have you been drinking?” And there he was again, looking down on Felix and making him feel like an idiot. To be entirely fair, he was a bit of an idiot, so maybe it was justified this time, but that didn’t make it any less infuriating.

Felix quickly scrambled to get out of the bunk, but his legs refused to work with him and before he knew it he was landing ass-first on the unforgiving floor. “Ow…,” he groaned, before once again gazing up at the vicar, who was looking somewhere in between angry and amused after Felix’s fall.

“If you wanted my attention, you could’ve just asked.” His voice is cool and calm, even now in this extremely uncomfortable situation, and Felix clenches his jaw.

“Right, as if I would ever want _your_ attention,” Felix spat, ready to get up and walk away, but his head was spinning too much and Max’s eyes on him kept him pinned in place.

“I don’t think I believe you.” Max put his book down and turned to Felix, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and spreading his thighs in a way that made it somewhat difficult for Felix to remember how to breathe.

Fine, he might as well admit it, the vicar was an attractive man, and yeah, he wasn’t exactly in Felix’s age range, but they were both adults, so who cares. He was big enough to accept his own attraction to Max, even though his personality left much to be desired.

“So, are you just gonna sit there all night?” Max asked. Felix tried to open his mouth to spit out a reply, but Max’s intense gaze made him forget how to speak and the man already spoke up again before he got the chance to remember. “Actually, I think I kind of like you on the floor. Maybe The Captain did have the right idea when they decided to pick up a stray.”

Felix felt his blood boil, white-hot rage coursing through his veins that brought him _this _close to just straight-up attacking the vicar, but something else eclipsed that anger. Something softer, but just as hot, filling his gut with a feeling that wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

He tried to get up again, but when he got to his knees he froze. Max was still staring at him, like he couldn’t decide whether he still wanted to kick Felix out or keep him there and do who knows what.

“Who would’ve thought… Halcyon’s greatest rebel without a cause, kneeling for a vicar.” Max’s voice dropped even lower, and this time Felix’s head wasn’t spinning because of the alcohol.

“I don’t kneel for anyone,” he protested, some of that pent-up rage slipping into his voice, “and certainly not for some corporate puppet.”

“Then leave.” Max was taunting him, Felix was sure of it, and the wisest decision would be to go to his own cabin and pathetically jerk off in his _own _bunk, but Felix had never been known for making wise decisions and Max knew he had won. “That’s what I thought.”

“I’ll be honest,” Max continued, “I didn’t expect my night to take this turn. I thought you were just gonna mope around like a sad little puppy until The Captain came to pick you up again.”

“I’m not a puppy and I do not mope!” At that outburst Max’s hand tangled itself in Felix’s hair and pulled his head back, forcing a sharp gasp from Felix’s lips. “Hey, what the f-“

“Do you ever stop talking? Or do I have to make you?” He tugged on Felix’s hair again and Felix couldn’t hold back another embarrassing noise. “Because I have to admit, I think I like those sounds a lot more than whatever sentences you manage to string together.”

“You’re such an a-asshole,” Felix groaned, but despite the humiliating situation he was undeniably getting hard and there was no way Max hadn’t noticed by now. He couldn’t help himself. Slowly he moved his hand down to palm his erection through his pants, hoping to relieve the ache that had been building up for a while now, but the friction barely registered through the thick fabric of his pants and if he wanted any kind of actual relief he’d have to take them off. A weak whine escaped his throat, and that definitely brought this moment up to the top 3 of ‘Felix Millstone’s most embarrassing moments’.

“If I’d known it was this easy to get you on your knees, then I would’ve done it ages ago,” Max said with that awful, self-satisfied smirk on his face and if Felix hadn’t been too busy being horny he probably would’ve said something about it. “Take off your clothes.”

“Fuck…” A part of Felix still wanted to fight it, wanted to make the vicar work for every inch he got from Felix, but another part, the part of his brain that was mostly in charge, told him to get on with it so he could finally get his hand on his dick.

He scrambled to get undressed, haphazardly tossing his clothes on the floor in a final act of defiance, but then he really was fully naked and standing in front of the man he still kind of definitely not really hated.

He was embarrassingly hard already, just from a few words and Max’s hand in his hair, but who could blame him? There hadn’t exactly been a lot of people throwing themselves at him in the few moments of free time he had.

Max just stared at him, one eyebrow raised as he took in Felix’s body, before looking back up at his face expectantly. A few moments of silence passed and Max sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I forget I have to spell everything out for you. Get back on your knees.” Felix felt his cheeks flush an even brighter red and he quickly dropped down to his knees, but not without quietly muttering _“Jerk…”_ under his breath.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that. For your sake.” Max reached out again, using two fingers to tip Felix’s chin up again and forcing him to make eye contact. “Besides… we both know you want this.” He pointedly looked down at Felix’s erection and Felix had to bite his tongue for what could be the 20th time that night.

“Does this mean you’re gonna touch me now? Or are you just gonna tease me all night?” He tried to sound annoyed, and it mostly worked, but he hated that there were still some hopeful undertones that Max would definitely be able to notice.

“Patience is a virtue, Felix. If you want anything you’re going to have to work for it.” The implications of that sentence made Felix’s cock twitch with need, and he was so goddamn close to just rutting into his own fist like a horny teenager, but he had the strange feeling that Max wouldn’t appreciate that very much.

Felix’s gaze followed Max’s hand, which had slipped into his underwear. It hadn’t occurred to Felix until then that Max might also be into this, but as he watched the vicar stroke his own erection almost teasingly slowly there was no denying it. Fuck.

“Tell me what you want,” Max purred, sending shivers down Felix’s spine.

“I already told you. I want you to touch me.”

“Right. Cute.” Max’s eyeroll was almost audible. “I’ll decide then. Open your mouth.” The command kind of startled Felix, and it definitely wasn’t hard to figure out what the vicar wanted from him. It was kind of… arousing, as well as nerve-wracking. He wasn’t entirely naïve. Some of the outlaws on the Groundbreaker were much more likely to be helpful after he “helped” them, but it had been a while.

A hand carded through Felix’s hair after he opened his mouth, and Max wasted no time pulling his cock out of his pants. "That's a good boy." The praise made Felix's insides do a funny flip and he leaned in to lick a stripe up Max's shaft to the tip where he was already leaking. He slowly took the head into his mouth and sucked lightly, swirling his tongue around. He pulled out every trick he knew, wanting to make it good for Max. He didn’t really know why exactly he wanted to make Max feel good as well, when his own cock was still being neglected, but he’d take the time to examine his motives later.

Max groaned above him, a quiet noise of pleasure, and not much later the hand in Felix’s hair tightened almost painfully as Max eagerly pushed his cock into Felix’s waiting mouth. He took no time to ease Felix into it, just taking what he wanted, and for some reason that only aroused Felix further.

Max was setting the pace, and it definitely wasn't a gentle one, forcing Felix to take as much as he could. After a certain point, there was no more room for tricks. All Felix could do was let the vicar have his way as he tried to breathe through his nose, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes.

Felix squeezed his eyes shut, but Max tugged on his hair, silently telling him to keep them open. "Want you to look at me while I fuck your throat,” Max growled and Felix let out another muffled noise.

His hand, that had been resting on his lap until now, was slowly making its way towards his crotch again, unable to resist the urge to touch his aching cock. He wasn’t asking for much, just some form of relief to put out the fire raging inside of him, but his plan was quickly cut short.

“Hands off, Millstone. We’ll get to that later,” Max sounded slightly out of breath, but still so annoyingly in control, even with his cock in Felix’s mouth. Felix briefly entertained the idea of biting down, but decided that it wouldn’t be worth it in the end, and he’d never, ever tell anyone this, but, as infuriating as Max was, and despite all of the humiliation that came with it, Felix kind of liked being on his knees for the vicar.

Although he supposes that wasn’t really a secret anymore. Not to him or Max at least. His cock certainly wasn’t lying.

Max’s hand was idly running through Felix’s hair as he fucked his throat, such a stark contrast to the rough thrusts of Max’s hips, the spit running down his chin and the tears staining his cheeks. It was almost gentle. His brain was too addled by alcohol and arousal and the feeling of his lips stretching around Max’s cock, so he couldn’t really make sense of it, but he would later.

By the end he’d probably have a whole list of confusing things to figure out, for now though he just tried to enjoy the moment.

“Fuck,” Max groaned, his hand tightening in Felix’s hair, and that was all the warning Felix got before Max spilled his release down Felix’s throat with another muffled moan. It was kind of startling, but Felix tried his best to swallow down as much as possible as more tears spilled down his face. He was honestly surprised he didn’t choke.

Felix slowly pulled away, looking up at Max’s panting form and feeling vaguely satisfied, but his erection quickly forced him back to his uncomfortable reality.

“Good boy, Felix,” Max purred and released the tight grip on Felix’s hair, going back to gently petting his head in a way that definitely wasn’t pleasant and totally made Felix feel degraded. Yep.

“Is it later now?” Felix asked, voice raspy on account of just getting his throat fucked, and the vicar looked almost amused.

“With your enthusiasm I would’ve thought you weren’t just in it for the orgasm, but I suppose you did earn it.” Max moved his leg so it was settled between Felix’s thighs, his shin pressed against Felix’s cock and all Felix could do was let out a pathetic gasp at the sudden contact. He swore he had more dignity than this, but without the vicar even needing to say anything Felix started grinding against his leg, the almost-too-much friction making him feel dizzy.

He squeezed his eyes shut, quiet whines and moans spilling from his lips as he chased his own release. All he could do was hope that Max didn’t push him away just to tease him. He’d been waiting so long and it felt so good, he was practically out of his mind with need. So he kept going, despite knowing that he would definitely hate himself as soon as he snapped back to reality.

“God, you’re such a fucking mess…” Max’s voice pierced through the haze that had been surrounding Felix, and just the sound of that voice, deep and breathy and just a little mocking, was enough to bring Felix to the edge.

“Oh, _fuck_,” he groaned, his hand trembling on Max’s thigh, and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“That’s it, keep going,” Max ordered and that was really it for Felix, he couldn’t hold back any longer. With a long, drawn-out moan he came all over the vicar’s pants, before slumping down against him, his muscles feeling too weak to keep holding him up.

After that a few moments of silence passed between them, allowing Felix to catch his breath. “You’re still an asshole and a corporate puppet,” Felix finally managed to say, but it didn’t sound as convinced as he would’ve liked it to.

Max just laughed.

* * *

The next morning was… uncomfortable to say the least. Felix hadn’t been drunk enough to really get a hangover, but his voice was fucked to hell and the shame and satisfaction of what he’d done would probably continue to linger for a while. At least he woke up in his own bed, so he didn’t have to deal with the embarrassment of waking up next to Vicar Max. That would’ve definitely made his morning hell.

He still had to deal with the fact that he had sucked Max’s cock and… God did he like it? He’d gotten hard, hadn’t he? Fuck.

Alright, there were a lot of things to deal with and sort out, but first: breakfast. He wasn’t sure if he could face Max, but he’d have to at some point, so he might as well get it over with. Besides, a bowl of Rizzo’s Purpleberry Crunch sounded… very enticing.

He hauled his ass out of bed and to the kitchen, only to find Ellie and Max already there. They weren’t talking, which definitely added to the awkward atmosphere, but as soon as Ellie laid eyes on him a knowing smirk crossed her features.

“Had a good night, Felix?” She asked, briefly glancing at Max, and that’s when Felix realized that there was no way Ellie hadn’t heard everything that happened. It wasn’t a big spaceship after all and she was right across the hallway.

“Yeah, no, I uh… I slept great,” he managed to force out, desperately trying to force his face to not flush.

“Hmhm… I’m sure you did. I’ll be in my cabin if you get your hand stuck in SAM again.” And with that she left the room, leaving him alone with Max. He was trying to think of something to say, something that would make him feel less uncomfortable. It was rare for him to think before he spoke, so he really hoped Max would appreciate his silent effort.

“Hey vicar… Should we uh… should we talk about what happened? Last night, I mean.” He guessed that was the best he could do.

“Hm, I thought you meant all the other things that happened between us, thank you for clarifying.” Max hardly looked up from the book he was reading and Felix was so glad he wasn’t carrying his tossball stick. He couldn’t risk getting fired again due to a tossball stick related incident.

Just as he was about to open his mouth again he was interrupted by The Unreliable’s door opening and the unmistakable smell of sulfur filling the ship.

“Good to see you again, Captain,” ADA chimed, followed by the sound of Nyoka boasting about the amount of mantisaurs they took out, and Felix figured he’d have to save this conversation for another time. If he was lucky he’d get some time without Max if The Captain had scheduled another adventure, so he could set his thoughts straight, but as The Captain, Parvati and Nyoka wandered into the kitchen he quickly found out that that would not be the case.

“Hey Felix, Max, we’re heading over to The Groundbreaker soon, see if we can find some work there. You guys feel like coming with?” There was no way Felix would ever turn down an adventure, even if it meant he would have to spend it with Max.

“Hell yeah! You’ve kept me waiting here far too long, boss.” He’d deal with the whole Max situation later-

“I’d be happy to come along,” Max replied, before turning to Felix and giving him a look that made his insides turn to jelly.

-Or maybe not.

**Author's Note:**

> will i write more outer worlds fanfic? lmao maybe


End file.
